That's Enough
by SHADOW92990
Summary: Ayane has taken all that she could stand, but she is going to do the unthinkable and let herself be free from this torture that she had to take from her former clan.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was celebrating the return of Kasumi, the kunoichi of Destiny, who was once chased down by Hayate's ninjas and forced to challenge Ayane in a showdown for her freedom to become a ronin. After a full year, she has decided to forgive Hayate for trying to kill her and for chooseing the clan over family. The Mugen Tenshin Clan was starting to heal itself, for the family was reunited and everyone was glad, everyone except Ayane, for the one person she hated was welcomed back with open arms from all, even Hayate. She was even more angry than ever before and she wanted to run out there and finish off Kasumi, but she knew the consequences all too well. Hayate was out there and so was Ryu, and they wouldn't hesitate to kill her too if she was successful. She decided to go back to the Hajinmon village and not celebrate with them. As she went, Hayate turned around just as Ayane went and he tried to catch up to her, but was called out by his sister, Kasumi. The night was really one to celebrate, for those that worshipped Kasumi.

Ayane approached to the Hajinmon gates and went straight to her room, not even turning around to catch a glimpse of the clan still celebrating. She changed into her nightgown and called it a night. She tried her best to go to sleep, but she couldn't since she can still her them cheering and saying Kasumi over and over again, and that made her shaking in sheer anger, but she didn't want to let it out just yet, for she had a plan that will guarantee to work. All of her other plans did not, but THIS one would for sure.

The morning sun rises and Ayane was wide awake to her plan to be a success. She traveled out of the Mugen Tenshin Clan to gather the scrolls of the Hajinmons, so that she can use it in her own will. After the Afternoon came, she gotten ALL of the scrolls and went back to the clan. When she reached the Hajinmon village, she saw Hayate, but she wasn't scared or shocked at all. She was too focused on her plan to be going through any other emotion.

"Good Afternoon, Ayane" Hayate said coldly, for he remembered that Ayane left the celebration that night and he was not happy.

"Why did you leave last night and where have you been today?" Ayane passed by him without looking at him.

"Why would you care?" Ayane said coldly. "Why don't you just go back to your little princess Kasumi and leave me alone?"

Hayate was in a complete shock for he never expected Ayane to say something so cold to him.

She reached her room and she was feeling down. She called her boyfriend Shin who is the future leader of the Shadow clan, the clan who she served at the age of fourteen.

"Hello?" Shin said waiting for an answer.

"Hi Shin. How are you?" Ayane said peacefully.

"Hey Ayane. I'm fine. How are you?" Shin asked with curiosity.

"I'm fine. Listen, you remember what we talked about a few weeks ago?" Ayane asked.

"Yes I do. You wanted to be away from everyone if everything was going back to "normal". Why? Did something happen?" Shin asked.

"Well everyone was celebrating the return of…" Ayane took a deep breath. "…Kasumi, and I know for a fact now that everything will be back to normal, which is good for all, but me." Ayane said with a little anger, but she held it in for she didn't want to explode while talking to Shin.

"You know what that means, right Ayane?" Shin asked.

"Yeah." Ayane said with a little laughter.

"You get to stay with me" Shin said happily. Ayane giggles with joy

"I'm looking forward to it. I I'm about to get a few of my things and then I'll meet you out of the Shadow gates"

Shin was a little surprised. "Outside the Shadow gates. Alright" Shin said.

"Ayane?"

"Yeah?" Ayane asked.

"I love you", Shin said with bravery. Ayane took a few seconds to take in Shin's three words. "Ayane?" She was crying, but it was happy tears.

"I love you too, my beloved Shinji" Ayane said great fully.

"Oh Ayane, I thought that you said that you wouldn't call me that anymore" Shin said.

"I know, but I can't help it. It sounds cute" Ayane said. "I'll see you later. Bye" Ayane said.

"Bye Ayane" Shin said as she hung up her cell phone. She got up from her room and was walking to the Mugen Tenshin clan to talk to her brother.

She reached the clan just to see everyone stare at her with disgust in their eyes. Ayane walked right through them as she putted up with their crap for the last seventeen years. Some of them was shouting out "poisoned child" and some was shouting "half breed", but that did not bother her at all. One little boy was holding a purple flower and he went to Ayane with a smile on his face.

"Here. I'm sorry that everyone here is mean to you. You don't deserve it", the little boy said with confidence. Ayane took the flower and admired it.

"Thanks kid. You're very kind", Ayane said with a little joy.

The mother jumped out of the crowd to get her son and looked at Ayane coldly. Ayane just kept making her way to the clan.

As she reached for Hayate's room, Kasumi was coming out of another room, and she was shocked to see Ayane right there. Ayane stares at her enemy with her bloodshot red eyes for a few seconds, but she took off her gaze from Kasumi as went to Hayate's room. Kasumi was mixed with fear and confusion.

"Why is Ayane here?" Kasumi asked herself.

Hayate was sitting on his futon and he saw Ayane come in without an invitation.

"Ayane. And what can I do for you for coming in without…" Hayate was cut off.

"Shut up and listen", Ayane said. Hayate was silent. "I came in here to tell you that I…" Ayane took another deep breath. "that I'm leaving".

Hayate was confused. "What for?"

"For me" Ayane said with a hint of anger.

Hayate didn't like what he was hearing. Ayane was not holding back her feelings anymore

"I'm leaving the Mugen Tenshin Clan and I don't plan on coming back at all. I don't want to. All my life I had to hear everyone how much of a failure I was and that I didn't fit in here since I'm a poisoned child. But I want to have a life too! I don't want to stay here anymore, and in order for me to not be a runaway shinobi, I have to get a few things said to you".

Hayate was completely shocked to hear this from Ayane.

"I am no longer a member of this clan and I step down of being the leader of the Hajinmon clan. They don't even treat me with respect and I'm their leader. Well I'm just gonna leave and I don't plan on thinking twice about it!!" Ayane said with all of her anger.

Everyone else could hear yelling coming from the lavender haired teen. They never thought this would happen, but it is.

"You can keep your little princess and everyone will live a happily ever after, but I for one don't want to be around her and those who worship[ her like yourself!"

Hayate was now being hurt from Ayane's words

"You can't even try to kill your own sister. That just shows you're weaker than I am. At least I try!! I have NO intentions on thinking twice on killing her like you do!! So you know what, you can have her, but that THING is not my sister! I have no half-sister!!!!!!! Ayane said with all of her might. Then she calmed herself.

"I just want to be in a good life, but I won't find that here. I'm out of here." Hayate was completely hurt when he saw Ayane took her leave, but he asked,

"where will you be staying at?".

Ayane didn't turn around to speak.

"That's none of your concern. Goodbye, Hayate".

Ayane left the clan and everyone was shocked to see her, even Kasumi was shocked to hear Ayane say such things. They crossed paths, but nothing happened. Ayane didn't even get one last look at Kasumi as she kept on walking out of the Clan. She got the last of her things and left the clan for good.

She reached the Shadow clans gate and Saw Shin standing there. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. She was so glad to see him.

"So are you here to stay?" Shin asked, hoping for a yes.

Ayane nodded. After that said and done, they kissed, and it was a kiss that Ayane was certainly enjoying. The kiss of life, the kiss of a beautiful future for her


	2. Chapter 2

7 years later, Ayane is now living with her new husband, Shin, and they have a son, Kenshin, and a daughter, Ayako.

_**Kenshin**_: is a strong willed 5 year old boy who has his father's hair color and eyes. He also loves a challenge and to be training with his mother and father.

_**Ayako**_: is a kind hearted 4 year old girl who has her mother's hair color and eyes. She too loves to train with her parents, but she doesn't like to fight occasionally like her big brother.

_**Shin**_: is now the leader of the Shadow clan and is the husband of Ayane. He has long black hair and violet eyes.

_**Ayane**_: is the wife of Shin and a mother of two children. She has red eyes and short purple hair.

Kenshin was outside training with his father the ways of the Shadows and he was doing well. He was already in advance training which was something that made Shin, and Ayane proud. Even though Shin could see that Kenshin was making some mistakes, He was still proud to see his son making progress.

While Shin was training Kenshin, Ayako was learning how to cook by her mother, Ayane. She knew how to cook curry, and ramen. This time she was going to make daifuku, which was Ayako's favorite treat.

"Mama, this is hard. How do I do it again?" Ayako said as she was trying to roll it up.

"You have to do it like this" Ayane said as she was helping Ayako roll up one of the daifuku. "Let's see, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve. You think we should make more? You know how your father is with these." Ayane said. That made Ayako giggle.

"Yeah. He eats a lot. I'm surprised he's not fat." Ayako said as Ayane laugh.

"Okay. Let's finish up with this and we'll make some Ration bundles for just us girls. Alright?" Ayane asked her daughter as Ayako nodded.

"Maybe later we can also go see the parade that a lot of people are talking about?" Ayako asked.

"Of course. We HAVE to go see it. It's our family tradition." Ayane said. "We'll continue with our training tomorrow. Okay?" Ayane asked. Ayako nodded.

Ayane smiled and so did Ayako as they continued on cooking.

Four hours later, dinner was finished and the boys was finished with their training. They went to the parade and the girls caught up to them as they all went like a real happy family. Everyone was watching all of the fire dancers and the man-made dragons dance with music and Kenshin was hugging Ayane. Ayane returned the hug and they both hold hands while Shin was holding Ayako's hand with smiles on both of their faces. This was certainly a happy family that Ayane has dreamed of. She was so glad that she left the Mugen Tenshin Clan.

After the parade, the family went back home and had dinner together. As always, Shin was eating up almost everything the girls made, even though they made a lot of food.

"Oh my God, Shin. Slow down on your eating habits. Yikes!" Ayane said. Ayako and Kenshin laughed as they was enjoying the food they were eating.

"I'm sorry. Did you want some?" Shin said as Ayako and Kenshin was laughing harder.

"WHAT?! You was going to eat all of this food by yourself?? Oh ok, then next time, you're going to be in that kitchen and cook for all of us, you pig!" Ayane said playfully.

"Oh mom. We boys are suppose to eat a lot of food to get stronger" Kenshin said as Shin nodded.

"Not unless you want to be as big as a sumo wrestler" Ayako said as Ayane nodded.

"Sumo wrestlers are really strong. They can take on anyone they fight" Kenshin said.

"They can't take on ninjas. Sumo wrestlers are slow and us ninjas are fast" Ayako said.

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Alright, you too stop fighting. Every fighter is strong, and weall have our strength and weaknesses. But ninjas are better than sumo wrestlers" Ayane said.

"Mom" Kenshin said. Ayane,, Ayako, and Shin was laughing andf Kenshin joined in. Then Ayane and Shin kissed and it was a good minute kiss. Kenshin and Ayako was grossed out by the scenery.

"What? There's nothing wrong to kiss someone you love this way" Shin said.

"Yeah. It just shows that you love that person very much" Ayane said.

"Does that mean that I have to kiss Kenshin that way?" Ayalo asked.

"No way. You don't kiss anyone family related that way" Ayane said.

Thirty minutes later, the family finished their dinner and they all went to bed. When Kenshin was sleeping, Ayako sneaked into the kitchen to get some ration bundle. She turned on the lights to see her mother eating one in her kimono.

"Busted" Ayako said.

"Hey, sweetie. Don't tell anyone" Ayane said playfully. Ayako laughed.

"I won't" Ayako said. She too one and enjoyed eating ration bundles with her mother.

"Hey mom"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any milk?" Ayako said. Ayane giggled and she gave Ayako a cup of milk. Then she poured herself one and enjoying her midnight snack with her daughter.

Authors comments

Ok I'm not a good writer at all, but I got so tired and fed up that these other authors had put all of their attention on Kasumi and gave her a good life. What about Ayane? Well I made this to show that Ayane can have a better life than Kasumi. Anyone else agree?


End file.
